forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerdrie Faenya
| aspects = Aspect of Akadi Aspect of Angharradh | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Seldarine | minions = | gender = Feminine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | symbol5e = Bird silhouetted against a cloud | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Sky | domains5e = Life, Tempest, Trickery | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Preserve life Destructive wrath Invoke duplicity Cloak of shadows | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = A bird silhouetted in a cloud | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = The Aerie | serves3e = Corellon Larethian | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Air, avariels, avians, fertility, rain, weather | domains3e = Air, Animal, Chaos, Elf, Good, Storm | worshipers3e = Avariels, bards, elvish druids, rangers, and those with winged animal companions, sorcerers, travelers, winged beings | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Thunderbolt" (quarterstaff) | holy days3e = Vernal and autumnal equinoxes | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = A bird silhouetted in a cloud | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus Ysgard/Ysgard | realm2e = Arvandor (Aerdrie's floating palace) Alfheim | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Air, avariels, avians, fertility, rain, weather | spheres2e = All, Animal, Chaos, Creation, Divination, Elemental air, Elemental water, Protection, Sun, Travelers, Weather minor: Charm, Combat, Healing, Summoning | worshipers2e = Avariels, aarakocra, gold, moon, and wild elves | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Vernal and autumnal equinoxes | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic good | symbol1e = A bird silhouetted against a cloud | homeplane1e = Olympus | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Air, weather | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Birds Grasshopper swarms Tressyms | plants = | monsters = Aarakocra Aasimar Air elementals Androsphinxes Avorals Cloud giants Djinn Griffons Hippogriffs Lammasus Lillends Pegasi Pixies Silver dragons Storm giants | minerals = Hornbill ivory, sapphire, turquoise | colors = Sky blue | misc manifestations = Powerful storms Rain Strong wind | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Aerdrie Faenya ( ), also known as Queen of the Avariel, was an elven goddess of the Seldarine. During the time of the Spellplague, she held her position by serving as the fey aspect of the Faerûnian goddess and primordial, Akadi. However, with the coming of the Second Sundering, she was once again an independent goddess. Personality She was free, chaotic and impulsive, and did not like to stay in any one place for too long. While she delighted in creating unpredictable weather, including some fairly severe thunderstorms, her primary joy was simply to feel the air around her as she flew high above the ground. Somewhat distant, Aerdrie seldom involved herself in the culture of her fellow deities. Usually disregarding the other elves of Faerûn, Aerdrie mainly concerned herself with the affairs of the few remaining avariel. Worshipers The church of Aerdrie Faenya was small, with little organization and only a few scattered temples. The clergy was primarily concerned with exploration and maintaining good relations with other sentient avian races, such as giant eagles and aarakocra. As the avariel declined in number, few elven clerics of Aerdrie could fly without magical aid. As a result, many of her priests worked to create new spells and items by which magical flight became possible and were sometimes given the gift to levitate by the deity herself. Clerics and druids of Aerdrie Faenya prayed for their spells at dawn, just as the first breeze was felt drifting across the land. Aerdrie Faenya was worshiped by almost all aarakocra anywhere in Faerûn, and she was known to appear to them in the form of a brilliant white giant bird. The feathers that fell from her plumage during these apparitions became some of the most treasured items in an aarakocran nest. Some of the djinn of Zakhara also paid homage to Aerdrie Faenya, and she had a mosque at their Citadel of Ice and Steel. Rituals The Dance of Swirling Winds, held semiannually on the vernal and autumnal equinoxes, celebrated the changing of the seasons in honor of Aerdrie. The winds always blew strongly on such days when followers gathered. Celebrants offered beautiful feathers and performed an aerial ballet danced to the music of wind instruments played by others. Relationships Aerdrie served Corellon, working closely with the rest of the Seldarine. She opposed the drow pantheon, with the exception of Eilistraee. Aerdrie also works against the Deities of Fury and was allied with like-minded deities of wind, flight and rain; these included Akadi, Cyrrollalee, Isis, Koriel, Lurue, Remnis, Shaundakul, and Sheela Peryroyl. History Dogma Appendix Further Reading * References External links * Connections de:Aerdrie Faenya Category:Aspects Category:Seldarine Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Air domain deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Tempest domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender